The secret fluffy life of Drarry
by LittleBozSheep
Summary: Drarry is real, it may be a secret, but it's Hogwarts Eighth Year so anything could happen. Here are their cute and fluffy moments. (Inspired from Prompts from Tumblr and comments)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

"Draco get up"

"Hmmmm" he muttered snuggling in closer to Harry's warmth.

"The others will be back soon"

The silence was his only reply,

"Get up." He grumbled trying and failing to detangle the pale arms from his waist.

"No."

"Get up!"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"World cold and hard, bed warm and soft"

"Aww aren't you the cutest, maybe you should show this side in class" Harry hummed into his ear.

"Fuck off."

"There's the guy I Like" he chuckled placing a kiss on Draco's shoulder, Receiving a quiet moan.

Harry admitted defeat, dragging the duvet up and cuddling in closer. They had a couple of hours before the others got back to Hogwarts.

.

~.

Prompt:

"_**Get up!"**_

"_**No!"**_

"_**Why not?"**_

"_**World cold and hard, bed warm and soft. Fuck off."**_

.

Prompt from: Corvidprompts


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. **

.

When Harry got a message to meet Draco in an empty classroom at midnight this was not what he had pictured happening. It all started so well, he got to the classroom without being seen, Draco had jumped him and dragged him in without a single hesitation. But then it took a strange turn. Instead of a welcome kiss or hug or any form of physical contact as he expected, Harry found himself sitting at a desk.

"What on earth is this?" Harry questioned looking at the various utensils arranged around him, as Draco took the seat across from him.

"I'm teaching you some manners"

"I have manners"

"I saw you licking your knife at Dinner today"

"and?"

"There are many reasons not to lick a knife, shall we start with the risk of cutting your tongue?"

"It was a butter knife"

"A Knife is a knife and fork is a fork neither of which, should a person ever lick"

"I didn't choose the knife life, the knife life chose me," Harry muttered to himself

*Whack*

"Did you just hit me?"

"Don't start this rubbish Potter, Now this here is the Salad fork"

…

"Which is the ice-cream fork?"

"This one"

"No that's the dessert fork"

"That's the same thing"

"No. No, it's clearly not" Draco pinched his nose.

"Why do I even need to know this? No one cares"

"Correct manners amongst many things is very attractive potter"

"So you're trying to make me more attractive?"

"I'm trying to make you slightly more civil"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night… Wait a minute, you watch me eat?"

"huh?"

"You said you saw me licking my knife? You were watching me eat? Really Draco?" Harry raised an eyebrow in a challenging way.

"O, so I will never find you staring at me? Not once? Not even after a game of quidditch in the changing room…." Draco used his perfectly practised smirk as a reply

"Soo the caviar spoon looks cool" Harry comments picking up the Fruit fork.

..

~.

..

Prompt:

"I didn't choose the knife life, the knife life chose me."

.

From:

public-schoolquotes on Tumblr


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Right, I need to find Hermione" Harry stated jumping up suddenly

"Why Hermione?"

"I need an opinion on this" shoving the paperwork into his bag

"Hello! am I a statue?"

"I need an opinion from someone who's nice"

"HEY!, I'm a nice person!" Draco's jaw flung open, hands flying to his face in typical overly dramatically Malfoy style, taking deep offence at what as being said.

"Yesterday, you said your favourite bird was a goose"

"And?"

"You said you like them because they attack with no warning, don't let anyone near them and everyone is scared of them" raising an eyebrow "Which part of that is nice?"

"Right.. so Hermione" Draco shrugs his shoulders leaning back into his chair.

.

.

.

Prompt:

"_**I'm a nice person."**_

"_**Yesterday, you said your favourite bird was the goose."**_

.

Prompt from: Corvidprompts (Tumblr)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. **

Saturday afternoons were Draco's favourite time of the week, not because of the lack of classes, but because it's the day everyone leaves school grounds for the day, often ending up in the leaky cauldron for a drink. Which meant leaving Draco alone. He had gotten used to the rouge hex's and snide remarks, it was the staring that got to him, the people watching in and judging him by his mistakes, judging him for his actions and history.

Saturdays were different, Saturday's he could finally be himself, drop his guard and just relax. It especially helped when a certain bird nest haired guy would stay behind as well, leading to cuddles.

"I never want to leave."

"Yeah, me neither. But we kind of…have to."

"Stupid students ruining our fun"

"How dare they want to enter their own bedroom after spending the day walking around Diagon Alley, the horror of them!"

"Exactly! I'm glad you finally understand my pain Potter, now hold still I need to savour these last few moments"

"Seriously they go every weekend, we can cuddle again"

"Next weekend is miles away, I'm going to waste away from lack of affection"

"Aren't you the cutest neediest person"

"I will hex you" Draco mumbles into Harry's neck

Harry pokes Draco in the side, "Move"

"No"

"Fine stay and let them find out about us, I'm sure they will be understanding and love you" Harry laughs

The faint sound of doors banging as people start to return travels up the stairs.

"Shit, Potter you summoned them!" Draco's sits up staring at the door then back to Harry "They are coming, get rid of them!"

"It's your own fault for not going when I said to"

"Fine next week I won't show you any love or affection see how you like it!"

"You are being a child"

"You're being a child"

"Really Draco?"

"Really Draco?"

"I'm an idiot"

"Yes you are"

"HEY! You were supposed to copy me!"

.

.

.

.

Prompt:

"**I never want to leave."**

"**Yeah, me neither. But we kind of…have to."**

corvidprompts

.

As always unbetad so any errors please let me know :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Chapter background: Harry is spending the Christmas holidays with the Weasley's when he gets his report card and things come to light.

.

.

Stumbling down the stairs and into the Weasley's kitchen Harry was staring at a crumpled piece of paper in his hands.

"Guys… I have something to tell you." He stated, running a hand through his gravity-defying hair, as bits of glitter from last night fell over his face,

"You're gay." Arthur is the first to speak

"Yes..." Harry looks confused, "how do you know that? ... But more importantly, I think I'm failing math."

"What? How are you failing maths?!" Hermione shouts jumps across the room, scanning his report card. Taking deep self-offence at Harry's failure.

"Where did you even get that shirt?" Ron mumbles when Harry finally escapes Hermione's rant and sits down at the kitchen table

"Huh?" Glancing down at the random top he had pulled on. Harry's heart paused for a second as he realised, it was the bright pink shirt with 'gay and Unholy' written out in rainbow sequins, that Draco had got him as a prank gift for Christmas.

"Ummmmm well"

"That's your secret boyfriend's isn't it?" Ron's face stone straight.

"Errr" Harry's cheeks go pink. "What you mean secret boyfriend?"

"The person you keep sneaking off to meet up with" Ron mumbled mouth full of food

"I don't keep sneaking off to meet up with someone" Harry ever more flustered self replied

"Sureee you don't" Ron shrugs as Hermione sits down beside him. "Either way Congrats on coming out, never thought you would"

"Ronald you can't say that!"

"What? It was bloody obvious"

"You knew? both of you?" Harry can feel the blood draining from his face.

"We are your best friends, of course, we knew"

"What Ron is trying, and failing to say, is, we may have noticed the disproportionate amount of time you spend checking people out who are male compared to female"

"Mostly Malfoy. I know you say you're watching Malfoy check he's not 'up to no good' but there's a line Harry and you keep crossing it" Ron states flinging a cheese string around as he talks.

Harry's mouth just opens and closes but no words manage to come out.

"It's not like he'd look at you either way"

"What you mean?"

"I mean it's Malfoy even if he was gay, he has standards"

Harry took a quick inhale as he sits back on his chair.

"Abort, abort, abort" Hermione mumbles elbowing Ron as her eyes go wide staring at Harry.

"And I'm not up to those standers" Harry finally manages to reply

"No, I mean that he's, him and you're, you"

"Excuse me I'm the savour! There Isn't any higher standards!".

.

~.

.

_**Prompt:**_

"Guys… I have something to tell you."

"You're gay."

"Yes," xe says because xir shirt says Gay and Unholy in rainbow sequins "But more importantly, I think I'm failing math."

(Corvidprompts)

&.

This is a mix of two prompts, but I can't find the first one as I saw it years ago.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Library Date**

Back at Hogwarts Evil Draco is forcing Harry to revise in the Library.

**.**

**.**

"I don't get this, I don't this, I REALLY don't get this, this one I get" Harry muttered going down the list of math questions.

"That one you got wrong"

"Never mind I don't understand that one"

"It'd probably be easier just to point out what you do know"

"Fine, what did you get in the maths test then genius?"

"Here," Draco hands over his test results with a smirk.

"You're too pretty to be this smart."

"Quick question what the fuck does that mean."

"Urr well it means"

"That I have to coast along in life based on my looks and can't be intelligence?"

"No that's not what I mean"

"Okay so because of my intelligence I have to not care about my looks?"

"No, you should care about your looks"

"Because otherwise, I'd be ugly?"

"No, I just mean you're so good looking naturally that"

"That I should be stupid?"

"No!"

"So I need to be ugly to be smart?"

"No I just mean I think you look really good"

"O so you're saying I shouldn't be smart?"

"No! no, you're really smart"

"Because I work hard, it doesn't come to me naturally"

"I know it doesn't, I admire your hard work"

"So why are you telling me I should give up?"

"What, No, No, No I just meant that I….. Wait…. You're joking"

With that Draco broke out in a library-appropriate-level chuckle,

"Draco you dick you gave me a heart attack!"

"You're too easy Potter"

.

~.

.

**Prompt:**

"You're too pretty to be this smart."

"Quick question what the fuck does that mean."

**From:**

Corvidprompts - Tumblr

(As always love this account ^.^ )


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: All about me

.

"You gotta do something about this."

"Do I? It's not what I'd call a 'me problem'."

"You caused it!"

"It's not my fault in irresistible"

"Do you even hear yourself talk?"

"No I'm too busy being perfect"

"I'm going to kick your ass in a minute"

"Oo finally the fun stuff"

"No the fun stuff will be on hold, until you sort out this situation!"

"I told you it's not a Me problem"

"Tough"

"Harry don't do this to me, HARRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY"

.

.

.

.

Prompt:

"**You gotta do something about this."**

"**Do I? It's not what I'd call a 'me problem'."**

Corvid Prompts.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - Firework Display

Basically, I wrote this for International fanworks day 2019, but my dumb butt misread Fanwork as Firework, so lass here is my inspiration. .

.

.

Hiding from the crowds in the corner of the field.

Warm arms wrapping around his waist, causing his breath to catch. The dark background eliminated by various coloured bursts of explosions. His lover's scent filling his lungs. The warm air whispering across his ears with every breath. Harry waited for that venom-filled growl of a voice, knowing they will send shivers over his body.

"I didn't think you'd get away from your adoring fans" the words dripping in disdain, with a small hint of - what Harry hoped was- jealousy.

"Was someone jealous?"

"Screw you, Potter"

"O Yes please"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**.

.

Harry was strong-willed, opinionated and passionate, It's one of the main factors Draco liked in him, It's something that brings out the worse and best in each other, the fights, the debates, the jokes. All of which raised Draco's heartbeat, made him feel alive, but most of all put a smile on his face. Sure when they fought, actually fought behind closed doors - not just throwing insults as they pass in the hallways - that wasn't the best, well that sucked. But he could put up with that, because that's where they stood, frenemy's who cuddle in private and bicker in public.

.

That was until that day.

.

"Look I know we will never agree on this" Harry basically shouted pacing around the room. "but I don't want to keep fighting, I Love you"

Draco's heart skipped a beat, he momentarily froze, not that Potter noticed, nor had he noticed the way Draco's face paled even more than possible. Had he really just told Draco he loved him, so casually as if asking about the weather? He couldn't. How could Harry truly care for him? The ex-death eater.

"Me Too" The words escaped Draco's lips before he could think. An automatic response while his brain processed what was happening.

"Wait, does that mean that you love me, or that you also love yourself?" Draco couldn't take it, the skill and calamity Harry's voice held, with hints of intrigue and humour. Making it seem as if that slip of the tongue, that use of 'love' wasn't a slip, but rather a confirmation or statement of his feelings towards Draco.

"Yes," His defence mechanism coming back up once again, over the past couple of months Draco had felt as Potter slowly chipped away at this wall, slowly brick by brick. But it was raising up again like defence shutters set off by an alarm.

"Prick"

"Wanker"

"You dickhead!"

Finally back to comfortable water, throwing insults towards each other, this he could handle, this type of Harry that was joking and light-hearted. Taking a deep breath Malfoy felt the floor returning to his feet, as the calming breath allowed him to regain his smirking face.

After all, Harry didn't need to know. Harry really didn't need to know how Draco felt, how his little words affected him, how much those tiny small words would change him and sit deep in his soul. No, he would shake it off, forgetting they even left Potters mouth and gave him hope. After all, this was just a school thing, something to never leave the ground of Hogwarts. So Draco will keep his heart under control because after all how could the savour ever care for an ex-death eater?.

.

.

.

.

.

Note: I'm Attempting a different angle this time, a bit less happy and a bit more emotional, but man was this hard to write for me.

.

Whygodohgodwhy Tumblr

"**I love you."**

"**Me too."**

"**Wait, does that mean that you love me, or that you also love you?"**

"**Yes."**


End file.
